I Believed You
by XToxicX
Summary: Amy Rose awaits her beloved hero in hope that her dreams will finally come true... but is it really all it's cracked up to be? [One-Shot]


"…"

**Tap. Tap-tap.**

Fingers tapping anxiously, the female slowly looked up at the clock, seeing its ticker winding slowly around the numbers organized around it. With a low sigh, she looked down again, staring at her hands, which twiddled worriedly and almost involuntarily. She felt nervous, in one word. Of course, for most, she had found that strange. Why was she so nervous? Her dream was coming true… She should be excited!

Amy Rose slowly set her hands straight on her lap, looking out of the window to the busy street.

"Sonic…" she mumbled, watching the busy cars rush by, seeing the bright lights in moments' eyes. This was an unnerving sight as it was a normal one. To think how quickly these cars would arrive, her love could have arrived faster. What was wrong? Did… did something happen?

Frowning mentally, the pink hedgehog breathed in, side-glancing the clock once again.

_Struck five…_

Yet he still had not shown. Had he forgotten the date? The time? Perhaps even the second…

He could be here any second. But he wasn't.

So where was he?

These questions bugged her to a great entirety. She deeply wanted to know the answers, go out and look for him… but her heart wanted to stay where she was, in case he actually did show up. Torn between her loyalty and her own curiousity… it was a heart wrenching decision.

"…Something wrong, honey?"

Ears perking, she turned her head slightly, her soft, green orbs seeing an albino to her right side. Rouge.

"…No…" she answered hesitantly, shaking her head. In doing so, the hair drooping over her face pushed in front of her eyes, and she blew it out of the way, not amused with not being able to see.

Hearing inceptors pricking and eyes scanning her, the bat bit her lip as she twirled the somewhat-bitter drink in her hand slightly.

This had been a rare occasion… she came here everyday for a cup of coffee during her break, yet she had not seen Amy once. This was only to be guessed that something big was happening… or meant to be happening, anyway.

"…You're waiting for Sonic, aren't you?" she sighed.

Reluctantly, guilt overtook Amy's face; something was definitely wrong, and she couldn't hide something like that from Rouge of all people whilst looking so gloomy. "Yeah…" she admitted.

"Anxious?"

"No… well… maybe! Maybe…" the rose being mumbled lowly, looking at the nocturnal one with confused eyes.

"Well, you have to be ready for this, hon," the bat replied with a meek smile, shrugging. "Don't react too much. They want you to do that."

"I know. But… I've…" Her voice grew into a slight growl, a subtle one, "…I've been ready for an hour now…"

"…An hour?" An odd look fell upon the albino's face, then one of sympathy. "That's…"

"What?" Amy glanced at the bat, frowning with narrowed eyes.

"That's a little _too _long, honey," the seductress pointed out, lowering one eyelid and looking at Amy with pity. "No woman should wait on a man that long."

"And you'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you, Rouge?" Amy grumbled bitterly, eyeing the albino with a pout and folded arms. Her expression masked the betrayal she felt throughout this conversation—Sonic hadn't done it on purpose… had he?

No! She was positive… Sonic wouldn't have tricked her!

"Now, now; I'm not saying I'm an expert," Rouge responded slyly, giving a small wink as she stayed away from replying to the real declaration, "But…"

The bat was promptly glared at. During this, however, she reconsidered. The pink hedgehog's gaze was angry, bright red—either from fury or embarrassment—staring intently at either Rouge or the wall behind her. She had no idea which one was true to its description, but frowned regardless.

"…Go home, honey."

"…Huh?"

Amy snapped out of her trance of furious looks and flustered faces, glancing at the treasure hunter with confusion. Although, this supposed confusion switched instantly to an expression of defense.

"No! I've got to wait for Soni—!"

"You can't take a hint, can you?" the albino sighed, lowly. "Girl, I hate to spite Blue and say it, but I don't think he's coming…"

"You're lying! We've been planning this for ages…" Amy trailed, her facial features distorting into ones that were put down, denying something… "I've been dreaming of it… I've been waiting for it… We've been so patient! W-with this… we can finally be together! We can be a couple! We can get married! We can have kids together… We… We can grow old together…"

Slight, masked concern passed over Rouge's face, and she exhaled, shaking her head.

_My, this girl sure is dedicated, huh…_

"Amy…"

"My Sonic promised! And my Sonic never lies! Never ever EVER! So don't you DARE say he's not coming!"

Rouge pursed her lips, biting the bottom before giving a quick look at the door; no bell rang. No one entered the café. No one new, at least. It had stayed this way for an hour, only welcoming strangers; that very hour that Amy Rose had sat at the table, staring vacantly outside the frosty window in hope her hero would actually come.

But he never came.

The agent muttered something briefly to herself, something inaudible, something anxious, something… morally conflicting…

She knew Amy was dedicated to Sonic; she knew Amy would cling to him like super glue; she knew, that even if Death came to claim Sonic's life, she'd step in and take it herself; she knew Amy loved him, loved him with all her heart. It made her decipher that perhaps, just perhaps, Amy was so obsessed that she would not ever let it go.

Everything she did was for him, and she kept trying every day. If that wasn't dedication to love, Rouge didn't know what else it was. Even when Sonic, the fastest thing alive, was late for date—an hour, at least—she still waited for him. She clung to the fact that he had given her the permission to go out with him, and for such a beautiful night and cosy café too. She wanted it so much, that, above all, she just wanted to stay, and see if he truly would come.

But in her time, Rouge knew what some or what seemed to be many men were like. By the looks of things, although it seemed out-of-character for the blue hedgehog not to show up, especially on his word…

Sonic didn't ever intend to show up. One hour was enough, more than enough for the fastest thing alive.

Looking to Amy again, who was now looking outside onto the street anxiously, Rouge set her cup down on the table. This caused the pink hedgehog, hearing the slight thud as the base of the drink hit the table, to look back to the albino, still looking as defensive as she had been moments ago.

Rouge placed both hands on the other's shoulders, her expression more than concern for the pink female.

"He's…" she hesitated, then forced more sincerity into her words: she needed Amy to believe her… "…He's not coming, Amy."

_So don't you DARE say he's not coming!_

_**He's not coming, Amy.**_

"…?!" The rose being's face was that of a scrunched up piece of paper, hiding utter emotion even though the crinkles of worry and sorrow were so evident on her face.

She wanted to cry… but saw no reason for it. She didn't believe her, did she…?

Rouge was not the best person to trust. She knew that, of course… but most of the time, Rouge was a realist, when she wasn't after gems. She knew about social life, about boys, and all the things she'd come across in her lifetime… She was trustworthy enough if she wasn't after something you owned.

But Rouge had nothing to gain from Amy, which is why the words struck so hard. It was that sincere but concerned tone from Rouge herself that pushed it over the edge. If she was lying now, Amy didn't know what to do.

But…

"…Go home, Amy," Rouge told her again, her azure eyes on the other's green ones.

Amy stared vacantly for a moment, her eyes welling with tears as she shook her head.

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." she whimpered quietly, shaking her head.

She glared out of the window, her fists tense and her expression torn apart with grief.

She literally yelled at the glass, as if it were the blue hedgehog himself… but she found the answer in herself that even if she was in front of him right now, she would never be able to say such negative things about him…

"I can't BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! YOU… Y-YOU JERK!"

In an instant, Amy grabbed her slung bag and bolted towards the entrance to the café, soon swinging open the door with a violent **'BANG!' **and taking off into the rain. The rain crashed against her tears, melding the natural weather's product with her salty tears, blurring her view as she shook her head.

The bat watched her through the window silently, without a word. She picked up her cup of coffee, and was about to sup it. However… the idea did not appeal to her as much as when she entered…

"…I don't feel like a coffee break today…" she muttered, then moved to give in the cup.

* * *

Amy stopped at the door to her house, panting heavily and soaked to the bone. She swallowed, trying to regain her breath; it was shaking madly. She was so… furious! Angry! Humiliated! Sad…

It was almost like she'd been chucked onto a rollercoaster of emotions. One moment, she had been anxious, and the next, she'd been ready to erupt like a volcano. That yelling at the window didn't even define how livid she was right now. It was all bottled up, and she couldn't get it all out, so just stood there, stewing in her emotional juices, vividly shaking out of cold and rage.

After several moments of this happening, she exhaled once more, deeply, trying to regain herself. A frown melted itself onto her lips, and she honestly felt one with it.

Her one goal. Her one goal had been about to come true.

It didn't come true.

Sonic had played her for a fool.

She slowly settled her hand on the door knob, turning it slowly and sighing lowly.

Sonic had toyed with her emotions!

She opened the door, stepping inside as the wetness of her fur graced the doormat, as her face was shadowed by the tuft of hair limply lingering over her eyes.

Sonic was going to pay! With more hammer thwacks than she could EVER muster!

She slowly set her bag down, walking inside and lifting her head, ready to be greeted with her lonely house.

She would NEVER forgive…

…him?

Slowly, the pink hedgehog blinked, staring blankly at the kitchen. There was a faint light, which was odd considering she had turned everything off when she had left… now that she thought about it…

The front door had been open…

She tensed up visibly, hardly emotionally stable for an intruder, but drew her hands towards her hammer, which lingered in a space many often used. Withdrawing the pink weapon, she slowly crept towards the wall just outside the kitchen. Her ears detected other footsteps, and they were at a constant speed, not changing in pace… was the intruder pacing around her kitchen? Why there and why wasn't the person stealing anything?

Amy breathed in, then suddenly whirled around the corner of the door just as the intruder stepped in front of her.

**BOINK!**

"…Ackk..!"

**Thud!**

"…?"

Amy blinked, her shaking ceasing ever so slightly as she looked down in shock.

"…_Sonic_?"

"…Owwwwwww…" the blue hedgehog moaned, rubbing his forehead with a dizzy expression. He was on the floor, wincing as he tried to pull himself up. "Geez, Ames… way to hi to your 'boyfriend'…"

Amy stared for a moment… and then…

"BOYFRIEND?!" she yelled, instantly hitting him again.

"OW!"

"Would a BOYFRIEND lie to his girl?! Would a BOYFRIEND stand up his true love?!"

**BOINK!**

"OW! I DIDN'T—AMY, WAI—!"

"JERKJERKJERKJERKJERK!" Amy screamed, consistently whacking him over the head repeatedly, "JERK, JERK, JJJJERRRRRRKKKK!"

**BoinkboinkBOINKBOINKKKKKK!**

"Gckk…!"

"WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?! WHY?!" Amy yelled, narrowing her eyes and her tears reappearing again, "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD… …huh?"

She stopped mid-thwack, looking at the kitchen…

It was a complete and utter mess. She hadn't left it like that… she was spotless when it came to cooking…

_Great! Just what I NEEDED…_

…_? The table…_

…But… the centre of the room, which held a wooden dining table, was laid out neatly, napkins folded, cutlery set, and… food?

"…Am…y…" Sonic groaned, sitting up once again; there was several bumps on his head, and his head hurt. A lot. "…Hold your horses… before… you go… yelling stuff… like that…"

"…What is this?" Amy's slumped her shoulders slightly, gesturing to the table and glaring at Sonic expectantly.

The blue hedgehog blinked back.

"Our date," he answered, staring at her cluelessly.

"…What?" Amy's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Bu-but…"

"Ya'… didn't think I forgot, didja?" he asked with a furrowed brow, caressing his head. "…I spent 'round about two hours tryin' to fix something up… s-so here it is…"

"A meal…" she trailed, perplexed. "…You made this yourself…?"

"…Yep… I… had to look in a few cook books, but I managed to get the hang of it…" He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bu-but… why… I was… you were…" She stuttered for a few moments, speechless as she tried to form coherent words. "…I was waiting for you at the café!"

"Café?"

Sonic cocked his head. And his expression was literally, 'What you talkin' about?'

"We arranged…"

"We arranged some place good," Sonic told her with a faint smile, "You said the comfy, homey, the usual, and at four, sooo… I thought you meant here…"

"…Seriously?"

"Yeah… I don't know where you go," he responded, shrugging as he pulled himself up, holding his head. "I've been waiting for you about an hour now…"

"…Sonic didn't forget about me…"

"Heck no!" Sonic responded seriously, staring at her. "Were you seriously thinking that? What kinda date would I be if I didn't show up?"

"…Sonic didn't forget about me!" Amy grinned suddenly, looking the happiest and most relieved she'd ever been. "He remembered me!"

"…Amy?"

"I'm so happy! My date is so cute, so thoughtful, so heroic, and I never EVER want to lose him!"

"Wahh! Gllk…! Hold the death hugs, A-Ames!"

The pink hedgehog had long since dropped her hammer, and was hugging the azure hero to death, crying out of joy.

"I'm so happy, Sonic! I'm so happy!" Amy squealed, embracing him tightly. "Thank you… Thank you for proving me wrong!"

Within these declarations of delight and happiness, Amy barely had time to process what she'd done before she did it.

Sonic's face went red as he felt the other peck him on the lips. It was so sudden and quick… did it even happen?

Amy seemed to recall she had done it, however… she pulled away awkwardly, smiling slightly but hiding her embarrassment.

"…Uhhmm… a-anyway…" Sonic trailed, looking elsewhere for a second before looking back at her with a sheepish grin. "You wanna' eat?"

His stomach growled.

"…You have no idea how much my stomach hates me for denying it chilidogs…"

Amy giggled, then smiled contently in response.

"Let's eat, my darling Sonic!"

Sonic gave his companion a thumbs-up, grinning confidently.

"You got it, date!"

Amy had never been so happy in all of her life.

**Ehehehe. :3 Finally got this idea done… **

**It was actually meant to be done at Christmas as a SonAmy story, buuuuuut self-motivation sucks. :P I think I'm getting my mojo back, though, so I finally finished this One-Shot that had been sitting incomplete on my hard drive. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! :) Leave a review if you want! Planning to do a few more couple-y One-Shots soon… definitely got a list. ;)**

**Regards, **

**-Toxic :)**


End file.
